Kevin
CGI Series= Kevin *'Class': Ransomes & Rapier 6 ton crane *'Builder': Ransomes & Rapier *'Built': between 1923 and ca. 1930 Kevin is a well-meaning, but clumsy four-wheeled crane who works at the Sodor Steamworks alongside Victor. Bio Making his first appearance in Hero of the Rails, Kevin works at the Steamworks with Victor, offering help whenever possible. When Spencer was sent to the Steamworks after getting slate in his funnel, Kevin distracted him by dropping parts all around while Thomas took engine parts to Hiro. He later participated in Hiro's official restoration. Thomas was once put in charge of the Steamworks when Victor went to visit one of the Narrow Gauge engines and Kevin helped Thomas fetch parts. However, Kevin got so busy that he became confused and accidentally pushed a button which sent Spencer up in the air on the gantry crane. Soon Victor arrived and helped restore order to the Steamworks. Cranky once had too much work to do at the docks, so Kevin was sent to help out. Unfortunately, Cranky didn't want Kevin's help and told him to stay in a corner out of his way. When Cranky dropped a load of pipes and a cage full of chickens, Kevin rushed to help. This made Cranky even more cross. Thomas and Salty tried to show Kevin that Cranky did have a heart of gold deep inside, but were unsuccessful immediately. When Cranky knocked over a barrel, Kevin tried to help but ended up falling into the sea. Luckily, Cranky fished him out of the water, but not before The Fat Controller arrived and saw what had happened. He was about to send Kevin away in disgrace when Cranky spoke up, defending Kevin and proving to them both that he really did have a heart of gold. Together, Kevin and Cranky got all of the work at the Docks done. Later Ben tricked Kevin so he could be painted blue just like his twin, Bill so they could deceive Connor again. Kevin later became fascinated with the snow, and decided to play around in it despite Victor's warnings, but got stuck outside the Steamworks until Thomas spotted him waving his crane arm round, not knowing that Victor went out to search for him. When Henry came to get repainted, Kevin accidentally gave the workmen the wrong paint and became a "ghostly" figure. Persona Kevin is a bubbly and enthusiastic crane who works at the Sodor Steamworks, where he assists Victor in repairing engines. He is innocent, well-meaning, bursting to help and say hello, and always eager and ready to lend a helping hook. Kevin is often seen dashing about and tends to be quite clumsy, having a habit of frequently dropping things from his hook and pranging objects as he buzzes about. He often exclaims that it was "a slip of the hook". Something that he says often enough for Victor, who he refers to as "boss", to be able to commonly finish the sentence for him. But Kevin is loveable, kind-hearted, and funny, if rather naive, and always tries his best, regardless of his inexperience. Basis Kevin is based on a 4 wheel Ransomes & Rapier 6 ton crane with an added enclosed cab. Just like Kevin, these cranes were known to be clumsy and cumbersome. Livery Kevin is painted in a yellow livery with black and light yellow warning stripes on his front. His hook and brake are red. He has the Sodor Steamworks logo painted on his cab door. Appearances Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Kerry Shale (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Manuel Campuzano (Latin America; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Helge Winther Larsen (Norway; Hero of the Rails - Tale of the Brave) * Takayuki Kawasugi (Japan) * Robert Kotulla (Germany) * Artur Pontek (Poland; Hero of the Rails - nineteenth season) * Bartosz Martyna (Poland; The Great Race onwards) * Marjolein Algera (The Netherlands) * Samuel Harjanne (Finland; Hero of the Rails - King of the Railway) * Juha Paananen (Finland; Tale of the Brave onwards) * Dor Srugo (Israel) * Troells Toya (Denmark) * Robson Kumode (Brazil) * Salvador Serrano Jr. (Spain) * Prokhor Chekhovskoy (Russia) Trivia * Exactly how Kevin is driven is unknown, as he has never been seen with an operator. Quotes :"Sorry boss, slip of the hook!" - Kevin's catchphrase Merchandise * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (Asia only) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (normal and oily) * Collectible Railway * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains (Japan only) * Boss (discontinued) * Adventures * Engine Adventures Gallery File:HeroOfTheRails227.png|Kevin in Hero of the Rails File:HeroOfTheRails516.png File:TheEarlyBird20.png|Kevin in the thirteenth season File:TimeForaStory62.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle6.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle30.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle31.png|Kevin, Victor and Toby File:SteamySodor25.png|Kevin and Thomas File:SteamySodor44.png File:SteamySodor35.png|Kevin and Spencer File:SteamySodor46.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll13.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll14.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll32.png File:SlippySodor16.png File:SlippySodor31.png File:MistyIslandRescue412.png|Kevin in Misty Island Rescue File:CharlieandEddie42.png|Kevin in the fourteenth season File:DayoftheDiesels39.png|Percy with Kevin File:DayoftheDiesels47.png|Kevin in Day of the Diesels File:KevintheSteamie29.png|Kevin in the fifteenth season File:KevintheSteamie84.png File:WonkyWhistle13.png|Kevin with Thomas File:WonkyWhistle14.png File:BlueMountainMystery446.png|Kevin in Blue Mountain Mystery File:Salty'sSurprise37.png|Kevin with Edward in the sixteenth season File:KingoftheRailway255.png|Kevin and Victor in King of the Railway File:KingoftheRailway378.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend58.png|Kevin in the seventeenth season File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend36.png|Kevin and Salty File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend43.png|Kevin in the sea File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend45.png File:Scruff'sMakeover21.png|Kevin, Victor and Scruff File:BillorBen?91.png|Kevin and Ben File:BillorBen?95.png File:TaleOfTheBrave885.png|Kevin in Tale of the Brave File:SamsonSentforScrap25.png|Kevin in the eighteenth season File:SnowPlaceLikeHome10.png|Kevin in the nineteenth season SnowPlaceLikeHome75.png SnowPlaceLikeHome103.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure299.png|Kevin in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:HenryintheDark17.png|Kevin in the twentieth season File:CautiousConnor37.png File:TheGreatRace316.png|Kevin with Victor in The Great Race File:KevinCGIpromo.png File:Kevin.jpg|Promo File:VictorandKevin.PNG|Victor and Kevin File:KevinandThomaspromo.png|Kevin and Thomas promo File:KevinPromo2.png File:KevinHeadOnPromo.png|Head on promo of Kevin File:HiroVictorKevin.png|Hiro, Victor, and Kevin File:ThomasLandJapanKevin.jpeg|Kevin at Thomas Land File:ThomasLandJapanEdward&Kevin.jpeg|Kevin and Edward at Thomas Land File:Kevin'sprototype.jpg|Kevin's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayKevin.jpg|Wooden Railway File:Prototype2013WoodenRailwayKevin.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway prototype File:2013prototypeWoodenRailwayKevin.jpg|2013 second Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayKevin2013.jpg|Redesigned 2013 Wooden Railway File:Take-n-PlayKevin.jpg|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-PlayKevin.png|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-Play2014Kevin.jpg|2014 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayKevin'sOilSpill.jpg|Take-n-Play Oil Spill File:CollectibleRailwayKevin.jpg|Collectible Railway File:KevinAdventures.jpeg|Adventures File:TrackmasterKevin.jpg|TrackMaster File:MotorRoadandRailVictorandKevintotheRescue.jpg|Plarail Victor and Kevin to the Rescue File:Wind-upKevin.JPG|Wind-up File:Wind-upClearMetallicKevin.jpg|Wind-up Clear File:MegaBloksKevin.png|Mega Bloks File:KevinStoryLibrary.jpg|Story Library book File:Kevin2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:Kevin(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures book Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Cranes